One possibility for recording X-ray pictures includes storing the X-ray radiation passing through an object, for example a patient, as a latent picture in a so-called phosphor layer. In order to read out the latent picture, the phosphor layer is irradiated with stimulation light, and so stimulated into emitting emission light. The emission light, the intensity of which corresponds to the picture stored in the phosphor layer, is collected by an optical detector and converted into electrical signals. The electrical signals are further processed as required, and finally made available for analysis, in particular for medical/diagnostic purposes, when they are displayed on an appropriate display unit, such as a monitor or printer.
With generic radiography systems according to the prior art, the picture quality of the recorded X-ray required or prescribed for a reliable medical diagnosis is not achieved in all applications.